La force des choses
by Pervy Otaku
Summary: FrUk Francis/Jeanne, RusAme, GerIta, Prungary, ect... UA, médiéval, inspiré lestement de Games of Throne. Détails à l'intérieur. "Francis, jeune roi du pays victorieux de Cénarf, reçoit en cadeau pour une victoire de son allié, le roi-dragon de Celtie, un changelin bien spécial qui risque de changer bien des choses de sa vie, sans même qu'il ne s'en doute."


**Rating : **M

**Pairing :** FrUk et un peu de Francis/Jeanne, mais ça, c'est innocent et surtout à sens unique, en quelque sorte… encore, oui ~ Sans oublier les éternels à-côtés : GerIta, Prungary, Turquie/Grèce/Japon, RusAme, et ce qui me viendra en temps et lieu.

**Warning : **Encore assez glauque. Mais bon, je pense que ça ne vous dérange pas trop ! Y aura sûrement des lemons et pleins de trucs pas nets et… bizarre car j' me suis mise à prendre goût à ça xD Aussi… euh… je dois avouer que ça me fait un drôle d'effet, ces trucs-là, herm!Arthur. EHEHEHEH. Je le dis maintenant, car j'ai les kinds/fantasmes les plus bizarres au monde. Mpreg, aussi, tant qu'à faire xD… Pervy, ça me va tellement bien comme surnom hein. L'histoire risque aussi de prendre un ton à la Servant Of Evil, mais bon, rien d'incroyable ! **Y EN A POUR 10 À 12 CHAPITRES. AVOUEZ QU' ÇA VOUS DÉRANGE PAS !**

**Disclaimer : **Déjà je me suis ramassée des idées de base dans_ Games Of Throne/Le trône de fer_ et dans un bouquin québécois que j' dois lire et pas fondre sur un truc britannique ou le nouveau truc d'un auteur du village qu'est publié… Uuuh. Bref ~ Rien n'est moins à moi x)

**Notes & divagations : **Bon, encore un truc qui devrait être assez long puisque j'ai pas d'inspiration pour autre chose ou mes trucs en cours qu'une merde lestement basée sur Game Of Throne et des idées volées à un petit bouquin qui s'appelle _La Réparation_ par Katia Gagnon. Ce texte fera grassement vingt mille mots, et j'espère qu'il saura vous plaire ! D'ailleurs, pour ceux qui sont friands du Seigneur des Anneaux, Sean Bean, l'interprète de Boromir est dedans. Donc, au lieu de dire Ned comme j'ai cru retenir son nom, moi et ma pote on l'appelle surtout par son nom de l'autre série. Cette série est tripante et… pleine de scène de cul, aussi. Mh, mh, mh, c' pas comme si ça dérangeait vraiment, HBO font souvent des trucs comme ça — du moins, les scènes de cul du Pacifique étaient choupies, enfin, celles avec la grecque xD J' suis aussi sûre de ne pas être la seule à vouloir éclater les Lanister — sauf le nain, lui l'est plutôt cool — et le p'tit pédé blond qu'est le frangin de Kahleesi ._.

Bref, bonne et heureuse lecture !.

.

.

.

.

**La force des choses**

_Par Pervy Otaku_

.

.

.

.

.

« Il y a des choses dans ce monde que personne n'a jamais vu auparavant. C'est doux et sucré. Peut-être que si cela pouvait être vu, tout le monde se battrait pour ça. C'est pourquoi personne ne l'a jamais vu. Le monde l'a caché si bien que personne ne peut l'attraper facilement. Cependant, un jour, quelqu'un le trouvera. La personne qui le mérite le plus, le trouvera vraiment. Voilà comment ça s'est créé. »

— Toradora!

.

.

.

.

.

**— Première partie —**

**— Roses & Lilies —**

**Chapitre Premier**

Malgré la mort du roi du pays de Cénarf sur les grandes batailles de la guerre avec le Royaume de Raymneg, malgré le couronnement hâtif du successeur peut-être assez enthousiaste mais loin d'être prêt et les campagnes plutôt ravagées par les longs combats et le vide laissé par les combattants morts, les pays alliés de la Celtie et de Cénarf fêtaient ensemble, depuis bientôt trois jours et trois nuits, dans leurs capitales intouchées autrement que par un petit rationnement, et les monarque, le nouveau roi Francis et le successeur au Roi-Dragon Uther-Pendragon, William, buvaient du vin du bout des lèvres, sachant que les temps seraient encore un peu compliqués, surtout pour un jeune roi qui venait de perdre son père et un général qu'il aimait beaucoup lors de ces impitoyables batailles. Les proches gens de la cour les approvisionnaient en nourriture, et la main du roi d'un des deux hommes finirent surtout par se rouler au sol pour celui de William, son frère Tristan n'était pas le meilleur buveur, et la sœur de Francis, Mona, préféra les laisser à leur discussion — et s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour aller à son boulot de trésorière et de main du roi, tellement sérieuse et incapable de s'amuser que même Francis qui l'adorait la gronda sans obtenir rien d'autre qu'un regard énervé.

Les fils du Dragon étaient éparpillés dans la salle, buvaient, mangeaient, draguaient des servantes qui se laisseraient rapidement faire pour les beaux yeux verts des fils de la maison Kirkland qui régnait sur la Celtie avec son Roi-Dragon. Le roi n'avait jamais été un dragon, sauf peut-être en des temps très anciens, comme il était dit qu'en le Royaume de Cénarf, c'était une fée des plus belles qui avait fait construire au premier roi un palais avec des jardins immenses pour qu'elle s'y cache et devienne la première reine de toutes les reines dont elle resterait la plus belle d'entre toutes, et une cité superbe et qui marchait sur la mer d'Øresund des pays du grand Nord et leur mer Blanche, qui étaient aussi friands d'avoir un silencieux ennemi qui se faisait appeler le « Dragon Blanc de l'Oural » et semblait chercher à gagner du terrain vers le Sud, laissant les campagnes de la toundra ravagées, un paysage de guerre désolant quand aucune armée ne faisait trembler le sol.

À un moment, Francis se tourna vers William qui grondait du regard un de ses frères, l'air de lui faire comprendre des choses par leurs regards intenses, avec un grognement embrumé par l'alcool, tripotant une des plus jolies femmes qu'il avait pu trouver dans un bordel, dont Mona lui avait dit qu'elle était moitié elfe. Les elfes étaient devenus pratiquement aussi rare que les dragons désormais, et il l'avait offerte à William pour le remercier, puisqu'une semi-elfe n'avait rien à faire dans un crasseux bordel et il était préférable qu'une telle créature fut prise en charge par la royauté. Tourné vers le jeune souverain de leur Royaume allié, il dit, en articulant plutôt mal les mots à cause du vin, « Ne m'as-tu rien amené, cher Willy ? Je t'offre une rareté en plus d'une alliance plus poussé avec le mariage de ma cousine adorée avec ton frère Edmund, mais toi, que m'offres-tu ? »

William se retourna vers lui avec un grand sourire et sembla soudainement avoir attendu la question toute la soirée, à nouveau, il se tourna vers un de ses frères et sa sœur pour leur gueuler quelque chose en celtique les deux s'entreregardant et éclatant de rire. Le roux se tourne donc vers le jeune roi et annonce à mi-voix, ne voulant pas trop être entendu, « Je t'offre ce que tu appellerais un _changelin_. Mes frères, ma sœur et moi, sommes tous roux et lui est blond comme du beurre baraté de campagne. Nous sommes tous de forts jeunes dragonnets, comme le disait notre père-dragon et notre mère-dragonne, mais lui… c'est un maigrelet, nous ne l'avons jamais vraiment considéré comme l'un des notre. »

La curiosité de Francis fut plus que piqué, alors il en demanda plus, « Êtes-vous vraiment des dragons, chez vous ? Dis-le moi, je n'en parlerai pas, vous pouvez vous fiez sur moi. »

William sourit à nouveau, « Qui sait ? Nous nous considérons comme tels. N'est-ce pas assez ? » Il se retourna vers la porte et la regarda encore avec intense, quelques instants à peine avant que les cadets Kirkland ne revinrent en traînant ce qui lui semblait être un gamin, ou pas beaucoup plus jeune que le reste des frères et sœurs, à peine sorti de l'adolescence, mais sans les airs d'un adulte. Il avait l'air effrayé, paniqué d'être dans cette salle pleine de gens qui se détournaient d'un air cynique de leur boustifaille pour l'observer, le petit homme blond ne portant qu'une tunique brodée du lys de Cénarf qui lui couvrait à peine les cuisses blanches. Le souverain roux se leva et marcha jusqu'à lui, le prenant par ses poignets lestement liés pour la forme, et annonça bien fort dans la salle à demie-silencieuse, « Francis Bonnefoy, l'un des hommes qui sera un des plus grands monarques de Cénarf, je t'offre mon _faux-frère_ ! Il n'a jamais été touché d'aucunes manières que tu aimes tant, et il est tout neuf et aussi vierge que peu l'être un être comme lui. » Le petit baissa les yeux avec honte en entendant le mot « faux-frère », comme s'il était la pire des insultes. « Fais-en ce que bon te semble ! Nous n'avons plus envie de le nourrir, et il est tout de même le fils du dragon, la royauté de Celtie… Je pense que ça vaut bien ton elfe ! »

Francis éclata de rire et se leva en annonçant à son tour, « Je n'attendais pas tant ! Je le chérirai et m'occuperai bien de ce joli minois qui ne doit rien à avoir à envier à son fessier, je suppose ! Amène-le ici, j'aime bien m'occuper les mains lors de grandes fêtes ! » L'immature jeune roi se rassit sous un regard amusé de la noblesse qui s'affairait à se retourner vers leurs assiettes — eh puis, la noblesse de Cénarf était du genre à aimer avoir quelques esclaves autour d'eux et plusieurs nobles faisaient de même lorsque leurs femmes s'absentaient —, se fichant de quelles concubines ou concubins le roi pouvait avoir jusqu'à ce qu'il épousât une fille ou une autre qui ferait une bonne reine et leur donnerait de bons princes qui deviendraient de bons rois, car la lignée des Bonnefoy n'avait été qu'une bonne ère de paix dans le royaume lui-même, sans révolte et de simples taxes de convenances, et même des rois qui s'avançaient dans le peuple pour parler à ces simples paysans. Adorés et vénérés, les Bonnefoy en avaient pour longtemps à tenir la couronne parée de lys d'or et à polir de trône de leurs fessiers nobles et royaux.

Avec un grand sourire, le jeune souverain de Cénarf accueillit son nouveau jouet sur ses genoux, détachant ses mains en ne voyant pas comment une petite chose aussi effrayée pouvait bien faire de mal à qui que ce soit, ayant un peu de peine pour lui, tout de même, et lui frottant le dos gentiment en le regardant avec un air un peu paternel — il avait l'air tellement terrifié qu'il ne pouvait faire autrement, et l'air qu'il avait sur le visage lui rappelait ses jeunes années, lorsqu'on l'avait amené pour la première fois devant le grand public qui hurlait et s'extasiait devant le prince habillé d'une petit tunique bleue qu'il était, se cachant dans les habits de sa mère en essayant d'avoir l'air moins farouche, faisant des signes de mains timides à la ronde — et il avait éventuellement appris à adorer toute l'attention qu'on lui portait, bien que cela pris un peu plus de temps. Mais l'effet de son attention n'eut pas vraiment l'effet escompté, puisqu'à nouveau, le fils du dragon baissa les yeux sans faire un son. Francis sourit, et demanda doucement, pour éviter de l'effaroucher pour que le changelin ne l'était déjà, au point de légèrement trembler, « Comment s'appelle cette délicieuse créature ? Et qu'as-tu donc fait pour te mériter un visage aussi charmant ? Parle-moi de toi, dis-moi quelque chose. J'aime connaître ce qui est à moi — tu dois avoir une bien jolie voix, avec une gorge comme celle-là... » Pour mettre un peu d'emphase, le roi caressa la gorge du changelin, souriant d'un air espiègle.

Il allait répondre, mais pas même un petit son ne sortit de ses lèvres et il baissa encore les yeux. William se détourna alors de l'elfe qui restait droite à côté de lui, et annonça sans avoir aucunement l'air de s'en préoccuper, « Il n'a pas de voix, alors ne le punis pas trop fort quand il ne te répond pas. Mais bon, ce n'est pas grave si tu l'amoche un peu, hein ? » Le sourire sadique du roux sembla mettre l'enfant mal à l'aise, et même Francis sentit un petit frisson sur son échine jusqu'à ce qu'il continua d'un ton désintéressé, « Cette délicieuse créature s'appelle Arthur. C'est le nom d'un très bon roi de notre pays, d'il y a longtemps. Lors d'une guerre avec Raymneg, encore, si je me souviens bien, il avait régné et les avait fait gagner en se battant à leurs côtés. On l'a vite regretté. De l'avoir nommé ainsi, je veux dire. Il était… différent. Il n'a jamais montré ce que nous pouvions faire. Mère était tellement déçue… et père en criait de rage et je pense qu'il l'a battu pour ça pendant qu'on regardait. Arthur est un changelin parce qu'il ne doit pas être de notre mère, c'est que l'on s'est dit. »

Il remarqua que le roi de Celtie parlait de son frère avec un ton qu'on réserve à une banale histoire dont un croyait la fin un peu meilleure, peut-être avec un peu d'amertume sous son ton ennuyé, mais rapidement, le souverain se leva et s'excusa en traînant l'elfe derrière, disant qu'il allait dormir et profiter de son cadeau, laissant Francis dans la salle qui se vidait avec son cadet sur les genoux, qui refusait toujours de lever les yeux vers lui et tirait sur le bas de sa tunique pour cacher ce qui lui habillait de la taille jusqu'aux début des cuisses, soit un petit short de couleur terne et sans grand atout autre qu'une apparente facilité à être glissé sur le corps qui semblait mal nourri depuis longtemps. Le jeune roi se pencha pour respirer l'odeur des cheveux, du cou et des épaules, y trouvant une agréable odeur, et malgré les tremblements d'Arthur, il passa une main sous la tunique pour sentir la peau fraîche et intouchée sous ses doigts.

« Allons, cesse de me craindre. Il y a biens des choses plus mauvaises que moi en ce monde, très cher. » Le changelin sembla vouloir lui répondre quelque chose, puis se calma et le regarda un instant, ayant les mêmes yeux verts incroyables que tous les Kirkland, avant de regarder à nouveau ses genoux. Arthur soupire lourdement, puis s'appuya contre lui en fermant les yeux, essayant visiblement de se mettre un peu en valeur dans ses vêtements un peu trop amples et accrochant une main près du lys et de la fée brodée sur la tunique d'un bleu éclatant du roi, l'air aussi neveux qu'avant, mais tremblant tout de même moins. Le prenant pour une victoire, Francis se leva en le prenant dans ses bras, surprenant l'autre autant que les convives qui se calmèrent rapidement en se rappelant qu'il avait toujours été réputé pour être du genre plutôt fantasque et se préoccupant moins du protocole que son père ou sa mère, malgré tous leurs bons efforts. « Mesdames, messieurs, je vous prie de m'excuser, mais comme mon homologue celte, j'ai très envie de tâter de mon cadeau que vous voyez ici. »

Sur ce, il s'éloigna en amenant dans son sillage quelques gardes qui devaient s'occuper de sa sécurité, auxquels il parla avec un air joyeux et familier, surtout à une femme en armure qui semblait le regarder avec une grande affection et observait Arthur avec une certaine curiosité. Le celte ignorait s'il devait voir le fait d'entrer dans la chambre royale comme un honneur en même temps de quelque chose de plutôt menaçant pour lui, car il imaginait bien que ça ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose, et la pensée lui faisait peur, puisqu'il n'avait jamais connu rien, et même si le roi semblait gentil, personne ne l'était vraiment avec lui, autrement que pour s'amuser un temps, puis le rejeter sans un regard par après. William lui avait sommé d'être une bonne petite putain pour leur roi allié, et il allait devoir le faire, et la pensée lui donnait la nausée. Il ne servait qu'à parfaire l'alliance d'Auld, et même si elle lui était hostile, il aurait voulu retourner chez lui, puisqu'au moins, il savait où se cacher, là-bas... Et lorsque la porte des appartements royaux se referma derrière eux, le changelin ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard paniqué à la femme, qui lui fit un sourire sympathique et lui tapota le visage, « Voyons, ne soyez pas comme ça ! Francis est un homme très gentil, il ne risque pas de vous faire mal. »

Francis tourna la tête pour regarder son amie et se tourna vers Arthur et lui fit un sourire malicieux, « À moins que tu ne le veuilles. Si ça t'excite, il n'y a qu'à demander. » L'expression qu'Arthur prit fut encore plus adorable que Francis ne pensait qu'il pouvait l'être : il ouvrit la bouche comme pour protester, son visage devenant rouge jusqu'aux bouts des oreilles. Il sembla bégayer, ouvrant et fermant la bouche un peu comme un poisson, puis sauta de ses bras et s'éloigna en se couvrant le visage de ses mains. Francis gonfla une joue puis plaça une main dessus, suivant les pas du jeune homme pour se placer derrière et le bécoter un peu, « Bon sang, comme tu es mignon… J'espère qu'on te l'a déjà dit. Non ? Je n'en reviens pas que tu secoue la tête. Justice doit être faite ! Jeanne, ma douce Jeanne, dis-lui aussi ! Mon petit Arthur est mignon, n'est-ce pas ? »

La femme eut un rire attendrit face au roi de dix-huit ans qui n'avait de cesse de parler autant en bien de l'adolescent qu'il connaissait depuis à peine quelques heures et hocha la tête en disant d'un ton amusé, « C'est vrai. On dirait un enfant plus jeune. Et le fait que vous ne puissiez pas contredire à voix haute ajoute à cela. »

Arthur secoua à nouveau la tête comme seule protestation dont il était capable, surtout parce qu'il trouvait ce handicap gênant et qu'il était horrible de devoir laisser tout le monde deviner ce qui le tracassait ou dont il avait besoin lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas y aller, comme on aurait fait avec un nouveau-né, s'il n'avait pas accès à du parchemin ou à un crayon, et parfois lorsqu'on n'arrivait pas à lire ses pattes de mouches précipitées. Il aurait voulu pouvoir leur parler de tout ça, et pouvoir protester aux compliments certes intéressés mais gentils du roi qui le possédait maintenant, mais il se contenta de baisser les yeux en attendant la suite.

« Bon, je ne vais pas mentir, je suis fatigué… » Francis soupira longuement, détachant ses longs cheveux blonds-dorés, gardant le long ruban qui avait le même bleu que ses yeux, et s'approcha gaiement jusqu'à Arthur pour lui accrocher le long morceau de tissu au cou, le faisant encore rougir lorsqu'il éclata de rire, « Bon, c'est bien comme ça ! Comme ça, on saura que tu es mien, petit Arthur. » Il gonfla une joue en l'entendant l'appeler ainsi, et se laissa traîner sans protester jusqu'à l'immense lit aux grandes soies bleues et blanches recouvrant de nombreuses fourrures qui tenait au chaud dans l'automne plutôt frisquet, même au bord de la mer. Le cœur d'Arthur eut de nouveau une accélération : y avait-il moyen que le roi l'amène là pour autre chose que ce dont il était sûr qui allait se passer dans les prochaines minutes ? Francis semblait affectueux, et comme il l'avait dit auparavant, pas très dangereux… mais à quinze ans, Arthur avait toujours peur de ce genre d'acte et n'avait jamais vu que Victoria et Edmond en les espionnant, et sa sœur semblait toujours… avoir une expression souffrante lorsque son jumeau la montait comme un chien baiserait une chienne. Il avait trouvé ça dégoutant et s'était juré qu'il ne ferait jamais quelque chose comme ça.

Francis salua Jeanna avant de se tourner vers lui, se penchant pour délacer sa tunique dans le dos, le laçage étant simple et se défaisant en tirant sur un simple cordon, mais le roi préféra faire autrement et enlever toute la corde pour l'aider à se glisser dehors, rassurant Arthur qui tremblait à nouveau en le regardant comme s'il allait le dévorer — il remarqua un très doux renflement sur la poitrine, là où les hommes auraient dû être plats, mais se garda de dire quoique ce soit pour éviter qu'Arthur ne redevienne la bête sauvage qu'on envoyait dans une maison qui lui semblait menaçante qu'il était au début de la soirée. « Puis-je enlever le reste ? Je ne te toucherai pas ce soir. Je connais assez ton frère pour savoir qu'il va vérifier demain si j'ai utilisé son cadeau à bon escient, mais… je n'aurais pas bonne conscience puisque tu sembles tellement effrayé et nerveux de te retrouver juste à côté de moi. Je te fais tant d'effet ? » Arthur lui envoya un regard noir en voyant le sourire mielleux qu'il avait en disant cela.

Puis, en prenant une grande respiration, et le regardant d'un air plutôt piteux et craintif, il plaça ses mains sur ses hanches aux os saillants, la peau chaude des mains larges de l'homme le faisant frissonner doucement. Arthur osa jusqu'à glisser ses pouces dans le vêtement, et ferma les yeux en attendant qu'il eut baissé le vêtement jusqu'à ses chevilles. Il entendit l'exclamation surprise, et eut envie de se mettre à pleurer, éclater en sanglots horribles juste pour ça. N'était-ce pas l'unes des raisons pourquoi son père, le Dragon de Celtie, ne l'aimait pas ? Ce physique qu'il avait depuis la naissance et cette voix qui manquait à l'appel depuis toujours… Francis semblait gentil, ça, il l'avouait. Mais un roi ouvert d'esprit assez pour avoir dans son lit un monstre comme lui, qui cachait derrière son membre un peu petit une chose que seules les femmes devraient porter, ce pourquoi ses frères et sœurs se moquaient tant de lui ? Pourtant, aux premières larmes et hoquets muets, Francis l'enlaça et replaça ses shorts sur ses hanches, et lui murmura doucement à l'oreille, « Shh… pauvre petit chose, on ne t'a pas laissé de repos, hein ? Ne t'inquiète donc pas sur tout ce que tu pourrais me cacher. J'ai décidé que je t'aimais bien au moment où tu es entré dans la salle de banquet, et ça ne changera pas maintenant pour quelque chose d'aussi… futile. »

Puis, le roi le souleva doucement pour le coucher dans le lit, le glissant entre les fourrures en regardant avec un simple sourire qui se voulait tendre le visage sur lequel étaient imprimées les questions silencieuses qui lui demandait pourquoi, comment et pourquoi il s'était entiché de quelque chose comme lui. Il semblait vouloir dire merci, mais au lieu de ça, puisqu'il était incapable de dire un seul mot, lorsque la main de l'autre passa à porter de ses mains, il l'agrippa, la porta à sa bouche et l'embrassa plusieurs fois et sur la bague de la maison Bonnefoy qui se passait entre les rois depuis tant d'années, comme un damné qui souffrait comme tous les martyrs du monde aurait bu et léché la moindre goutte tombé de la Fontaine de Jouvence. Francis eut un sourire et le laissa faire jusqu'à ce qu'il lâchât sa main, l'observant sans savoir que faire maintenant. Le roi venait de gagner son affection par un moyen vicieux, auquel il ne s'attendait pas. Il appela Jeanne et sans lui donner plus d'explications lorsqu'elle lui demanda s'il n'aurait pas subitement perdu l'esprit, en lui promettant toutefois qu'il lui en parlerait plus tard, la somma de lui ramener un poussin dans les délais les plus brefs qu'il égorgea sous les draps bleu pour faire jaillir un peu de sang, et faire croire à la déchirure qui se présentait souvent, et jeta le corps de l'oiseau par la fenêtre.

Néanmoins, après tout ces évènements, lorsqu'il se dévêtit et se glissa à son tour dans les draps, il repoussa des avances qu'Arthur devait voir comme pour le remercier, secoua la tête et se contenta de dire gentiment à l'autre qui l'observait sans comprendre, « Non, pas ce soir. Un autre soir, on verra. Pour l'instant, tu as peur et je ne désire pas que tu te rappelles cela d'une mauvaise manière, vois-tu ce que je veux dire ? » Il étira un bras et attrapa un drap qu'il glissa entre eux, puis un autre pour couvrir Arthur, et le serra contre lui tout en embrassant doucement sa nuque et son cou, encore tendrement, « Dors, maintenant, ma petite chose. Je te ferai tout à moi durant longtemps, puis après, tu te donneras à moi et ça te semblera normal et ça ne t'effrayera pas plus qu'il ne le faudra, mais je saurai te rassurer pour que ça passe rapidement, et puis je peux t'assurer que tu aimeras cela, ou je ne suis plus qui je suis... Ça te va ? »

Et Arthur hocha la tête en se collant à lui, sombrant rapidement dans le sommeil, reprenant même la main du roi dans les siennes, se sentant un peu comme un adolescent tout simple, qui était dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait tant… et ça le rendait, pour une fois, très heureux. Le changelin était simplement heureux de sentir les bras épais, légèrement hirsute du jeune homme — ce qui rajoutait encore au sentiment de sécurité qu'ils lui donnaient —, et pour une fois en bien longtemps, il s'attarda à rêver autrement que par des cauchemars qui l'auraient fait hurler s'il l'eut pu, mais il rêva au lieu d'un lys blanc sur lequel se posait une petite fée blonde, délicate, tellement belle et qui semblait lui rappeler quelque chose avec ses traits fins et malicieux avec de brillants yeux bleus tirant légèrement sur le turquoise qu'il pourchassait avec un air et des rires d'enfant — comment rire alors qu'il n'avait jamais eut de voix ? — dans une forêt qui grouillait et s'écartait devant lui comme la populace devant un roi ou quelconque figure royale. La fée avait un rire cristallin et de grands pétales de lys blancs tombaient dans son sillage. Subitement, il n'était plus dans la forêt, dans un vaste désert chaud et sec, la fée restant dans un oasis en l'observant avec des yeux malicieux, et l'instant d'après un dragon vert passait dans le ciel avec un cri incroyable qui fit lever le sable et la fée s'approche subitement de lui pour se poser sur son épaule, mais dès qu'il avança la main pour la toucher, elle s'évapora au moment de son réveil.

**.oO0Oo.**

Arthur se réveilla doucement, puis regarda alentour, espérant revoir la fée quelque part ou même le dragon vert, mais hormis un agréable sentiment chaud au fond du cœur, il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'unes de ces charmantes créatures — et de toutes façons, il n'y avait plus de fées en Celtie depuis un moment, enfin, pas plus pour lui. Le changelin regarda la grande chambre royale, se souvenant des évènements de la veille en rougissant un peu, n'ayant pas du tout l'habitude d'être traité ainsi, ni vraiment de se réveiller dans un lit aussi confortable, avec des draps aussi soyeux. Le fils du dragon se retourna pour essayer de voir si le jeune roi qui le possédait désormais était dans les parages, pour ne rien trouver d'autre que de l'air lorsqu'il tâta l'autre côté de l'immense lit vide. Arthur fit une moue déçue, se retournant une fois de plus en ouvrant les yeux pour tomber nez à nez avec son frère qui le regardait de près avec un petit sourire mesquin. Surpris, le changelin s'empressa de ramper plus loin, l'observant avec un regard proche de la terreur bien que l'autre n'eut aucunes armes sur lui, hormis ses poings.

William éclata de rire et jeta un regard autour de la grande pièce richement décorée d'or et de bleu, puis baissa ses yeux verts sur son frère, sans se départir de son air exécrable tandis qu'il faisait le tour du lit pour pointer la tâche de sang en relevant les draps et les fourrures pour montrer le petit rond sombre du doigt. Dans les yeux de l'aîné du dragon, Arthur y voyait une espèce de jubilation malsaine, un goût détestable pour l'humilier. Avec habitude, il baissa les yeux et tenta de se couvrir avec un pan du drap de soie, honteux en apparence, quand en-dedans, une joie bouillante se répandait en lui, car il venait tout juste de triompher sur son frère sur au moins cette chose-là. Pour une fois, c'était lui qui trompait son frère avec un petit stratagème, puisqu'on lui avait assuré durant des jours que le roi Francis était un pervers de première qui le prendrait à la moindre occasion dans son trou profane. Ça, c'était les mots de William dont il se rappelait encore presque mots pour mots.

« Alors ? Je te l'avais dit, non ? » Le roux se pencha sur lui, relevant sa tête en lui agrippant les cheveux, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux, riant ouvertement de lui quand son regard traîna vers ses cuisses serrées, s'amusant ferme de le voir paniquer lorsqu'il glissa une main sous le mince drap pour le tâter et ricana lorsqu'il ne pu empêcher son visage de se tordre, et s'il avait pu, il lui eut échappé un gémissement aigu. « J'espère qu'il a apprécié le petit plus qui n'était pas dans le contrat. Ça a dû lui plaire, le connaissant… » William le laissa aller plutôt rudement, commençant à faire les cent pas autour de la pièce en ne le regardant même plus, observant les canapés capitonnés et les ottomanes de velours bleu, s'asseyant dans l'une d'elle en regardant son frère qui se recroquevillait dans les draps d'un œil torve qui se transforma en un air bien plus avenant aussitôt que Francis entra dans la pièce, l'air bienheureux et laissant entrer Jeanne qui se posta juste à côté de la porte avec un air bien solennel.

Remarquant qu'il y avait une personne de plus que ce qu'il s'attendait — bien qu'il n'en fut pas franchement surpris autant qu'il feignit de l'être, puisqu'il était seulement venu plus tôt qu'il ne l'avait prévu —, le jeune monarque fit aussitôt une petite courbette pompeuse, se relevant avec un air plutôt joueur alors qu'il demanda avec son meilleur ton mielleux, « Ah, te voilà ! Content de voir que tu viens jeter un œil sur ton charmant et très satisfaisant petit frère ! Il y avait plus que ce je croyais, mais ce n'était pas pour me déplaire ! » Francis s'approcha d'Arthur en lui faisant un clin d'œil que William ne pouvait voir, se plaçant derrière celui-ci qui devait retenir un petit sourire pour le bécoter gentiment sur le cou, tout en lui disant de petits noms plus stupides les uns que les autres, le changelin choisissant d'adopter assez judicieusement une posture assez inconfortable lorsque les mains s'aventurèrent plus bas, les repoussant légèrement en évitant les regards pour se concentrer sur les bleues des soies.

« Je vois que tu dis vrai : mon frère te plait beaucoup, » dit William d'un ton amusé tout en observant les frissons qu'avait le changelin sous les caresses affectueuses du roi qui ne s'occupait pas vraiment d'avoir un petit public dans la pièce qui le regardait soit directement ou avec un peu gêne du coin de l'œil.

« Comment pourrait-il ne pas plaire en étant si mignon et adorable ? » s'exclama Francis avec une pointe d'indignation, faisant rougir Arthur qui se prit à vouloir lui ficher un bon coup de poing dans l'estomac, mais celui-ci se contenta toutefois de simplement se cacher le visage dans son oreiller. « Il est tellement docile et obéissant, c'est vraiment un ange, je te dis ! Et il était loin de simplement me laisser faire, il me répondait. Tu as oublié de me mentionner qu'il a un petit côté fougueux et sauvage, n'est-ce pas ? » Le changelin tira sur le col de l'autre pour l'avertir avec des yeux timides de ne pas trop en ajouter, qu'un mensonge moins gros était plus simple à avaler, mais le monarque lui fit un clin d'œil caché par ses longs cheveux pour lui assurer qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait malgré son air puéril, puis se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement, ayant l'air d'être surtout content de la dernière nuit et d'humeur joyeuse, le récompensant ainsi.

William eut un soupir agacé, et Francis releva la tête en se contentant de s'appuyer d'un coude à la tête du lit à baldaquin, toujours souriant d'un air assez triomphant jusqu'à ce que le roux montrât les dents d'un air qui rappelait un charognard énervé — et puis n'était pas longues, ces dents ? N'avaient-elles pas un drôle d'air, un air de ces grands lézards qui vivaient dans les eaux marécageuses du pays d'Ottoman ? — et qui chassa même le sourire du roi frivole qui le changea pour un sourire plus avenant, n'aimait pas du tout l'air des dents trop étranges de l'autre. Pourtant, juste après, il remarqua qu'elles semblaient à nouveau complètement normales. Avait-il rêvé après avoir bu trop de vin hier ? Il chassa la pensée et croisa les bras, un peu comme pour se protéger tout en continuant d'observer son allié qui retrouva son air plus calme et dit d'un air plus doux, « J'imagine que tu vas le garder après ça ? Je l'aurais envoyé dans le plus crasseux des bordels. Il a l'habitude de rendre les choses... très mauvaises. »

Francis leva les yeux au ciel et regarda le changelin qui se tourna vers lui avec un air toujours aussi misérable jusqu'à ce que Francis répliquât d'un air offusqué, partant dans une grande tirade romantique tout en ouvrant les rideaux et ses armoires pour essayer de trouver quelque chose en jetant des vêtements autour, « Voyons, voyons donc ! Comment pourrait-il ? Il est si maigre et semble si fragile que je ne le vois pas faire de mal à une mouche; il a des yeux si doux et effarouchés par pratiquement tout qu'il semble plus judicieux de penser qu'il se sauvera à la moindre menace; et comment pourrait-il briser un cœur s'il n'a pas de mots pour le percer ? »

« Francis, ne soit pas dupe : il est des choses que tu ne peux pas voir seulement avec tes yeux. »

« Oh, mais rassure-toi, William, » Francis se retourna avec un grand sourire, tenant les vêtements qu'il comptait porter pour la journée dans une main et ayant des yeux qui n'auraient mieux mérité le qualificatif de malicieux, « Je ne parle pas de ce que je vois, mais aussi de ce que mon cœur ressent ! »

Le fils du dragon grogna à nouveau, puis se moqua, « Alors, si tu es un roi qui avance seulement avec son cœur, tu es simplement perdu d'avance, cher Francis de Cénarf ! » Le monarque bleu se contenta de lui souffler un baiser autant condescendant qu'aussi moqueur que le ton de l'autre. Et enfin, le roux s'éloigna vers la porte — Jeanne s'empressa de la lui ouvrir en se courbant sur son passage avec un air tout autant solennel qu'usuellement — avec de simples mots, « Ne te perds pas trop, tu pourrais quand même te retrouver, après tout. »

Le visage de la garde se relaxa et elle lâcha un long soupire en disant dès que ses pas cessèrent de claquer contre les pierres du couloir, « Il n'est pas très poli, celui-là. Et je vous suggère de garder vos… démonstrations d'affection pour le jeune Arthur hors de la vue des gens, Majesté. Beaucoup pourraient s'offusquer. »

Francis prit un air exaspéré tout en enlevant ses vêtements mis pour le repas du matin — n'ayant visiblement aucune gêne à se dévêtir devant public autant que de démontrer son « affection », même quand le dit public se composait d'un gamin et d'une femme — avec des convives tous aussi ennuyeux que coincés et qui ne pensaient qu'à leur argent ou leur troisième femme bien trop jeune pour leurs vieilles faces velues et ridées, n'écoutant pas tant qu'il se faisait des plans pour échapper au dîner et au discours de ces vieux fonctionnaires qui insistaient pour enfoncer le clou sur le Roi Noir de Raymnëg et de faire tomber l'Aigle Noir, mais tout ça n'intéressait pas le roi, qui était, après tout, encore un adolescent plutôt innocent et qui aurait voulu les aider en sachant que le roi de l'endroit avait abdiqué, et qu'une nouvelle dynastie — qui était en faite une ancienne lignée qu'on avait déchue lors de la dernière guerre civile — prenait la place en ce moment grâce à tout le bruit qui se passait dans les grandes villes du pays de la bannière sombre.

« J'ai passé une matinée horrible à ne pas pouvoir manger en paix, » grogna Francis en ajustant sa chemise et la boutonnant tranquillement, puis, se rappelant des paroles d'un de ses conseillers des plus vieux-jeu et très conservateur, et lança bien fort, « J'ai de quoi leur clouer le bec sur une chose, du moins ! » Il se tourna vers Arthur, trottina vers le gamin qui se demandait ce qu'il voulait en observant le grand sourire du roi qui s'arrêta devant le lit et lui fit signe de s'asseoir devant lui, ce que le changelin s'empressa de faire en tirant la couverture pour cacher au moins le bas de son corps. Francis sourit et lui tapota la tête avant de demander avec un air qui respirait d'une petite victoire et en n'oubliant pas d'être légèrement moqueur, « Boutonne ma chemise, mon ange, veux-tu ? On me dit de te laisser à l'aile des servants, mais c'est vraiment moche d'être seul dans cette chambre à longueur de temps ! Et puis, il y a toujours des soldats qui manquent de moral dans cette aile, j'aurais peur pour ton joli fessier. »

Arthur ouvrit la bouche et leva les yeux au ciel en secouant légèrement la tête, se disant que, dans tous les cas, il serait devenu une simple putain dans un bordel s'il n'avait pas été de la divine idée de Victoria de le donner en pâture au nouveau roi de Cénarf qu'elle croyait être un vieux cochon, riant bien fort qu'Arthur aurait préféré être dans un bordel que dans les bras de ce jeune homme qui était plutôt un vieux pervers dans sa nature, un dévergondé qui appréciait autant les hommes que les femmes. Et elle s'était même tournée vers lui en disant qu'elle aurait préféré se faire monter par un chien au lieu de cet homme. Sa sœur avait tellement tort, il s'en rendait bien compte, maintenant. Le changelin leva les mains pour commencer à boutonner d'en bas, minutieusement, gardant les yeux rivés sur le corps gracieusement musclé de l'autre. Il dû se relever un peu à la fin pour finir, et le souverain se tourna vite vers Jeanne avec un large sourire.

« Il ne me quittera plus et il n'ira jamais dans les quartiers des servants et sera à ma botte personnelle, comme écuyer également — si je dois un jour retourner à la guerre, et puis tu seras à côté comme générale, Jeanne, et je pense que toi tu ne devrais pas poser de problèmes — puisque je pense que le laisser seul ne serait pas la meilleures des idées, » annonça-t-il comme si tous les gens de son conseil étaient là, puis il se retourna vers Arthur pour le relever, arrangeant un drap autour de lui pour le vêtir en attendant, puis lui ordonna doucement de lui apporter le reste de ses vêtements et le vêtir. Arthur fronçait les sourcils, n'aimant évidemment pas spécialement l'idée, mais il tut ses pensées dès que le roi se tourna pour lui faire un clin d'œil, et le fils du dragon se contenta de terminer en pinçant les lèvres face à de telles fonctions. Francis s'affaire à lui ébouriffer les cheveux de nouveau, puis piailla gaiement, « Bon, maintenant, Jeanne peut leur assurer que tu prends vraiment ce genre de fonction. Et moi, je peux m'habiller tout seul. »

Arthur fronça les sourcils, puis se retourna pour éviter de le regarder faisant quelques pas pour s'éloigner de lui, ignorant l'homme jusqu'à ce qu'il arrivât par-derrière et l'enlaça comme il l'eut fait avec un enfant, et l'embêta doucement, « Allons, allons, c'était difficile de résister à l'opportunité… Et puis, je suis le roi, et même sans cela, tu pourrais sûrement rester ici en tout temps… jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident qu'il serait temps de me marier. Mais c'est une histoire pour un autre temps ! »

Le roi s'empressa de tirer le changelin jusqu'à une table dans le salon adjacent, pour lever une tunique bleue, simple, mais faite de soie des Trois Royaumes de l'Est. Arthur approcha une main pour toucher doucement le vêtement, puis le regarda sans comprendre, voyant tout de même les armoiries royales de Cénarf — le lys blanc et la fée d'or — finement brodées avec détails sur le devant, et Arthur remarqua à peine que le vêtement avait l'air très unisexe, penchant tout de même sur le féminin. N'ayant jamais eut beaucoup de vêtements, et — surtout pas faits sur mesure dans la nuit juste pour lui —, le garçon s'empressa de prendre le vêtement pour l'inspecter, puis offrit un grand sourire à Francis, qui le lui rendit avant de lui tendre une chemise avec de petites fioritures au bout des manches avec de petits rubans dorés pour les serrer aux poignets.

« Elle te plait ? » Arthur s'empressa d'hocher la tête, ce qui fit grandir le sourire du roi. « Bien, parce que je n'allais pas te laisser te promener avec les armoiries de Celtie partout. »

Le changelin regarda alentour puis se retourna vers Francis pour tirer sur les pans de la cape qu'il portait, le faisant sursauter, puis le surprenant d'autant plus en l'embrassant chastement sur les lèvres. Le roi ne put retenir un sourire en se demandant s'il charmait déjà l'ancien prince de Celtie, puis manqua craquer également en voyant l'air timide qu'il avait, ses sourcils épais froncés et se retournant pour fuir avec ses vêtements vers la salle d'eau, prenant Jeanne par la main pour qu'elle le suivît. Et lorsque le roi entendit la porte de la salle se fermer, il resta debout dans le petit salon de ses appartements, puis éclata d'un rire franc en se demandant bien jusqu'où allait mener tout cela, puis, à nouveau, il se contenta de s'appuyer sur un canapé, replaçant sa cape et se disant qu'il pouvait très bien attendre et regarder. Après tout, Arthur ne pouvait pas causer grand-chose de mal avec le petit changelin, et les mots de William furent bien vite oubliés bien qu'ils l'aient secrètement embêtés lorsqu'Arthur ressortit de la salle d'eau, traînant à nouveau la femme-chevalier qui se demandait bien quand elle avait pu l'amadouer.

« Sublime ! Voilà ce que tu es ! » s'écria Francis en s'avançant pour lui pincer les joues comme à un gamin, ne pouvant retenir de petites exclamations face à comment le changelin semblait timide d'être vêtu de la tunique, sans toutefois sembler vouloir la retirer. Rapidement, il repoussa Francis, regardant ailleurs avec un air qui aurait pu sembler furieux et rougissant en même temps aussi rouge qu'une rose au début de l'été. Francis eut un grand sourire en remarquant que la tunique cachait les traits qu'on eut pu trouver dégoûtant du garçon, ne laissant aucune place à penser qu'il y avait de léger renflements sur la poitrine, ce qui fit sourire le roi, celui-ci se laissant tomber sur un genou pour prendre l'une des mains du changelin, et caquetant d'une voix enjôleuse, « Ma tourterelle en fleur ! Comme vous êtes belle, comme le ciel n'a que de jalousie pour vous ! M'accorderez-vous un jour à nouveau l'honneur du nectar délicieux que sont vos lèvres ? »

Il se contenta de rire lorsqu'il lui envoya une légère claque sur le crâne.

**.oO0Oo.**

« Majesté ? » Jeanne avait l'air un peu timide lorsqu'elle l'appela, et Francis se tourna vers elle avec un grand sourire lorsqu'il se prélassait dans le grand jardin qui restait plutôt chaud malgré l'hiver approchant, surtout grâce à, disait-on, l'aide de la fée pour qui on avait fait construire tout le palais autour de ce qu'on disait être un lys centenaire qui refleurissait à chaque printemps et restait en fleurs tout l'été, et ce, parce que c'était là que la fée Cénarf s'était éteinte pour renaître en tant qu'humaine et devenir la première reine de ce qui deviendrait leur grand Royaume. La tradition voulait aussi qu'elle se soit éteinte juste devant le lys, et certain disait que le roi l'avait rejointe peu après, se laissant tomber également devant la fleur. D'autres versions disaient qu'elle serait restée humaine avec une vie incroyablement longue, ou sans fin, comme les elfes sylvestres, et garderait parfois un œil sur les grands rois à venir. « Je repensais à ce que vous disiez plus tôt sur cet enfant et… »

« Oui ? Allez, parle, Jeanne, dis-moi ce qui te tracasse au sujet d'Arthur. Je te jure toutefois que si tu me sors le même discours que ces vieux schnoque du conseil, je te ferai taire. »

Elle eut un petit rire avant de continuer d'un ton doux, « Non, non, ne vous inquiétez pas, mon roi. Vous pouvez faire ce qui vous plaît… » Puis, son ton devint plus ferme, « hormis jouer avec le cœur d'un innocent. »

Francis roula les yeux, puis zieuta Arthur qui semblait s'affairer à des fleurs, les observant et les caressant du bout du doigt, souriant parfois au vide, l'air bien plus serin et se laissant sourire doucement, parfois rire un peu dans le grand vide des jardins royaux du palais. Parfois, il semblait courir derrière un reflet de lumière, d'autres avaient l'air de s'agglutiner autour de lui. Il le blâma sur un manque de sommeil ou la quantité importante de vin qu'il avait ingérée la veille, puis se retourna vers sa garde personnelle, et demanda d'un ton un peu songeur, « J'ai tant l'air de vouloir jouer avec lui ? J'essaie d'être gentil et c'est tout ce qu'on dit de moi : un piètre menteur ! Tu me blesses, ma douce, ma Jeanne ! »

La femme soupira et observa le jeune roi avec un air maternel lorsqu'elle ajouta, « Ne faites pas l'innocent. Vous voulez gagner son cœur, et j'aimerais que vous ne jouiez pas avec lui… à moins de vous laissez prendre au jeu. »

« Quand je joue, je joue avec mon cœur aussi, ma chère. Ne t'inquiète pas, il me plaît. »

« Il a beau vous plaire, Majesté, j'aimerais que vous lui fassiez attention. Arthur a toutes les raisons de ne pas s'aimer, corps comme âme, vous savez ? Les autres dragons n'ont pas été tendres avec lui et… ce que vous m'avez dit à propos de lui, j'ai l'impression que ça n'a pas dû aider. » La femme pinça les lèvres en observant Arthur tendre les mains pour prendre ce qui devait être quelque chose qu'il voyait et qu'eux ne voyaient pas, se désolant pour lui de sa situation, arrivant à comprendre comment tout ça pouvait l'affecter, et gardant bien des questions pour elle-même en sachant que bien qu'étant un être assez doux et gentil, et qui tentait toujours de comprendre, il n'allait peut-être pas comprendre, dû à cette impétueuse jeunesse qu'il avait. « Je veux seulement m'assurer que vous serez toujours comme cela avec lui. Comme hier, et comme aujourd'hui. »

« N'ai-je pas dit que je le chérirais, hier ? Je m'assurerai qu'il ne manque jamais de rien, qu'il puisse faire ce qui lui plaira et je le garderai sous ta protection parce que je te fais confiance plus qu'à n'importe qui, le sais-tu, Jeanne ? » Francis se retourna vers elle avec un sourire tendre, prenant sa main dans la sienne, la voyant rougir avec un sourire alors qu'il embrassa le dos de sa main, relevant les yeux vers elle avec le même air qui la fit se détourner pour éviter de regarder le visage du jeune roi en face. « Toi aussi, je te chéris, non ? Tu veux que je le chérisses encore plus ? C'est que je dois faire pour que tu sois heureuse ? Alors c'est ce que je vais faire. Arthur sera l'enfant le plus heureux que tu aie jamais vu, et j'irais voir toutes les sorcières, shamans et guérisseurs du monde pour avoir cure à son mutisme, s'il le faut. »

« Mon prince, ne seriez-vous pas aveuglé par l'amour ? »

« Qui sait ? J'ai été aveugle depuis tant de temps que si je m'aveugle un peu plus, ce ne doit pas être si grave. Peut-être que mon regard est désormais borgne et se fade pour un autre être ? Qui saura jamais cela, Jeanne ? »

La femme baissa les yeux sur le jeune roi qui jouait toujours doucement avec sa main gantée de fer, et l'observa un moment, se demandant comment se faisait-il que ce jeune homme qui était là était, il y avait quelques années, le même gamin qui lui demandait de lui raconter toutes les fins de l'histoire de la fée Cénarf, s'en enorgueillissant car dans les années où il était encore très androgyne — cela disparaissait de plus en plus, chaque jours qui passaient transformant ce qui avait déjà été des traits doux et semblables à ceux d'une jeune fille dans des traits qui devenaient toujours plus virils, des traits d'homme —, on lui disait souvent qu'il aurait pu être une réincarnation de la fée elle-même. Elle l'avait toujours admiré et trouvé incroyable dans les derniers temps de la guerre, lorsque même son père avait suivit sa mère dans la maladie. Jeanne avait été tellement fière de le voir se relever, prendre l'oriflamme et l'armure pour hurler au peuple qu'ils ne perdraient pas tant qu'il avait encore une tête sur les épaules, et d'autant plus lorsque le peuple avait retourné fièrement la tirade en le hélant avec force.

« Voyons ma chère, ton regard est si lointain, tu vas me faire pleurer ! » Le ton joueur de Francis la ramena sur terre, observant son roi baiser à nouveau sa main, lui souriant avec grande douceur tandis que celle-ci retrouva un sourire lorsqu'il ordonna, « Ne sois pas si triste, Jeanne, les temps sont bons, et la paix est juste là, alors profitons-en, n'est-ce pas ? Sois heureuse, ma Jeanne ! Toi qui le mérite plus que tout autre, sois heureuse ! »

« Bien sûr, majesté, bien sûr. »

Jeanne, pourtant, garda en son cœur une blessure toute simple, celle de voir l'homme que devenait le garçon qu'elle avait toujours protégé lui filer entre les doigts, sans qu'elle s'en rendît compte, le voyant courir vers Arthur et lui demander gentiment ce qu'il faisait, ouvrant les mains comme il le faisait, le rendant furieux et continuant de rire en le suivant même lorsqu'il marchait pour s'éloigner se laissant tout de même amadouer de nouveau pour que Francis tentât de comprendre ce qu'il pouvait bien voir près des fleurs, le gamin tentant de lui expliquer à grands renforts de gestes, laissant le roi encore aussi perdu qui annonça qu'il lui ferait écrire tout cela à l'avenir en lui fournissant un carnet une petite plume. Le monarque semblait heureux et tenter de faire sourire le changelin, riant de ses échecs et répondant à ses succès. La femme-chevalier sourit et regarda ses pieds, son sourire goutant plus amer que ce qu'elle aurait voulu prétendre.

« Dites-moi comment être heureuse alors… _Francis_… »

**.oO0Oo.**

L'île libre de Spina se tenait aux large du continent et n'avait d'île que le nom : c'était en faite une presqu'île rattachée au reste du monde par un mince filon de terre sur lequel on avait bâti de longs ponts en arches pour éviter la crue annuelle des eaux aux voyageurs cherchant refuge des nombreuses guerres sur le continent. En temps de famine ou de maladie, on fermait le pont, mais c'était simplement parce que l'île devait être aussi, selon les termes de pratiquement tous les autres royaumes de même le continent au-delà de la mer de Baffin, être autant un asile pour le peuple que pour les dirigeants qui en avaient bien besoin. De nombreuses fois, durant bien des siècles, les familles royales qui avaient eut le temps s'y était réfugiées lors de révoltes du peuple, et la plupart s'en était sortis vivants. Spina était intouchable et tous le savaient. Si des paysans d'un certains pays auraient voulu s'y avancer pour aller chercher leur royauté, les alliés les plus près du même pays se seraient avancés pour protéger l'île. C'était un endroit spécial et multiculturel, où des gens de toutes les régions se retrouvaient.

En-haut de tout cela, il n'y avait de roi qu'un riche marchand, chasseur de trésor et flibustier protégé par le fait de posséder l'île pour cela, et surtout de ne s'attaquer qu'à d'autres brigands ou des pays qui refusaient de s'allier à Spina, ce qui leur valaient de mauvaises, très mauvaises relations avec nombre d'autres Royaume qui entouraient la mer de Baffin. Le riche marchand allait du nom d'Antonio Fernandez Carriedo et il était un jeune homme qui avait hérité l'île de son paternel. C'était seulement sur la paperasse, puisqu'en réalité, il laissait l'administration à d'autres, et ne prenait son titre au sérieux que lorsqu'on demandait d'amener le chef. Antonio descendait également des premiers habitants de l'île, qui étaient tous bronzés avec des cheveux allant de chocolat à noir. Néanmoins, le chasseur de trésor avait toujours goût pour la paix et était secondé par le meilleur homme possible pour tout ce genre de paperasse : Roderich Edelstein, un homme de Raymnëg aux lunettes carrées et un joli visage. Calme et posé, toujours assez sérieux, sa personnalité complétait et opposait celle joyeuse et plutôt fonceuse d'Antonio.

Les frères Beilschmidt qui revendiquaient la couronne à la famille usurpatrice de Weiss avec l'appui du peuple et même des pays autour puisqu'ils excusaient la folie du faux-roi de vouloir s'accaparer de la couronne de ses voisins, résidaient sur l'île pour éviter les troubles de la révolution, et envoyant des lettres et des demandes d'alliance à certains. L'aîné, Gilbert, avait évidemment le trône dû à son âge, malgré son caractère immature et être du genre à foncer dans la gueule du loup sans concerter personne si on l'insultait ou il croyait pouvoir tout arranger tout seul. Contrairement à lui, son petit frère qui restait plus grand que lui était un être stratégique qui attendait d'avoir toutes les informations nécessaires avant de se lancer à l'assaut en sachant qu'il avait toutes les chances de gagner. Les deux avaient une apparence assez singulière qui ne donnait pas immédiatement leur parenté : Gilbert était un jeune homme de bonne taille qui faisait bien ses dix-huit ans, avec un air carnassier et des cheveux blancs, une peau presque aussi pâle et des yeux grenat. Albinos mais ayant l'air d'un loup sauvage et indompté avec une voix rauque et grondante, il était un homme somme toute assez spécial. Quant à Ludwig, c'était un gamin de quatorze aux yeux bleus très perçants, les cheveux blonds pratiquement toujours ramenés en arrière grâce à un peu de gel, déjà plutôt grand et musclé face à son frère plus vieux.

Les frères exilés essayaient maintenant d'avoir des alliés en d'autres royaumes, sachant toutefois qu'ils ne seront pas bien vu, simplement car ils arrivaient de Raymnëg et ce, malgré la réputation des Beilschmidt à être parmi les plus grandes et glorieuses dynastie connue du continent d'Archadia et même, disait-on, celui assez lointain de Belgaroth. Ce n'était pas un petit honneur d'être comparé aux lignées de longues dates, comme les Bonnefoy de Cénarf ou les rois dragons de Celtie qui régnaient depuis plus loin que tous ne pouvaient se le rappeler, hormis les rares elfes qui restaient dans les forêts du Grand Nord ou encore dans celle de Raymnëg, comme la Forêt Noire et celle de Dalmasca, encore plus au nord du pays.

Gilbert avait une chope de bière brune à la main, et parlaient de sujet quelconque avec Antonio, tandis que son jeune frère s'affairait à relire les lettres qu'ils allaient envoyer avec l'aide de Roderich pour comprendre les termes qui lui échapperait peut-être à son jeune âge, tandis qu'Elizaveta, une charmante jeune fille d'une famille proche des Beilschmidt depuis longue date, comme les Edelstein l'avait été aussi un temps sous la bannière de l'Aigle Noir. Désormais ils étaient rassemblés à préparer une révolution, et ce, malgré les évidents différends entre eux, et les airs de plutôt se préoccuper d'autre choses de certains. Elizaveta s'assis près d'eux à une table basse, regardant d'un air rêveur Roderich jusqu'à ce que Gilbert lui envoyât un petit coup dans le bras, lui faisant une grimace avant de la transformer en un sourire carnassier puisqu'il avait bien vu comment elle faisait les yeux doux devant le joli minois de l'autre. La jeune fille lui fit un air furieux, plaça un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'enjoindre à se taire puis lui renversa sa chope sur les genoux pour toute réponse.

« AH ! Verdammt, Lizzy ! Je hais quand on me fait un truc comme ça, et toi on dirait que ça t' plait de faire ce genre de truc ! » s'exclama l'albinos, se relevant d'un coup en regardant sa tunique noire détrempées jusqu'au blason blanc portant l'Aigle Noir.

« Tu l'as cherché, ne le nie pas ! »

Le roi en exil fit une tête horrible, lâchant un grognement semblable à celui d'un cochon, annonçant ensuite d'un air embêté, « Ouais, je t'ai regardée. T'as une mauvaise semaine, ça coule beaucoup, hein, espèce de truie ? »

« Quel langage pour un futur roi ! » s'indigna-t-elle faussement, jubilant intérieurement de le voir si facilement en colère.

« C'est pas la question ! Et si tu suis ta logique, tu devrais me RESPECTER, alors ! »

« Bah c'est raté, alors. Parle donc comme tu voudras, Gilbert ! »

« C'est ça, c'est ça… ah, et Roderich, tu devrais la regarder plus souvent cette fille ! Elle devrait te plaire, vous êtes tous les deux plus pire l'un que l'autre ! » Sur cette remarque, le jeune homme s'éloigna en tapant du pied, s'en allant vers la chambre qu'il occupait au deuxième étage.

Roderich releva la tête un instant et demanda d'un air exaspéré par la conduite de l'autre, « Qu'a donc Gilbert ? Pourquoi devrais-je te regarder ? »

Elizaveta s'empressa de reprendre un air d'ange pour s'dresser à lui, « Pour rien, pour rien ! Il est juste un imbécile de première, tu le sais bien ! »

Ludwig soupira quant au comportement de son frère, et leva les yeux vers l'escalier pour voir descendre Antonio qui transportait un pigeon voyageur de Cénarf dans une main, et tenait dans l'autre un document portant le sceau du lys et de la fée, un air triomphant sur le visage, « Désolé de lire votre courrier, les Raymnëgans, mais… les nouvelles du jour sont excellentes ! » Le Spinien dévala ce qui restait de l'escalier pour écraser le parchemin sur la table, les observant tout à tour d'un air ravi, « Cénarf, et surtout son très nouveau roi Francis, a fait signé ceci dans le plus grand secret et il promet de nous aider dans toute la mesure de son possible ! Et ce simplement parce que le Gilbert l'a un jour grandement aidé; c'est de bonté de cœur ! »

Roderich eut un sourire, et sortit à nouveau quelques feuilles de paperasses, « Si tout ce passe bien, nous pourrons avoir des armes dans tout au plus une dizaine de mois. Je sais, c'est très long, mais il faut se dire qu'elles arrivent d'Orient, et la contrebande est étroitement surveillée. Mais pour ravoir le Royaume de l'Aigle Noir, ce n'est pas le temps qui compte, mais bien la patience. Ce sera un jeu d'échec que nous allons mener. »

**.oO0Oo.**

Arthur sursauta lorsque son roi frivole revint sans prévenir se leva subitement de son ottomane sur laquelle il se prélassait pour le soulever et le faire valser autour de la pièce. Même un prince non reconnu comme Arthur avait reçu l'éducation pour cela, et ainsi, malgré le fait qu'il le regardait avec un peu énervé, le laissa faire et le suivit sans geindre autour de la grande pièce, l'autre chantant tranquillement une vieille chanson en même temps de le faire pirouetter autour de la pièce, jusqu'à lui faire perdre haleine. Parfois, il s'arrêtait pour lui voler un baiser et Arthur rougissait en tenant de le repousser vainement, mais le roi de Cénarf semblait avoir une telle raison de chanter et de lui faire tourner la tête qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir autant qu'il l'aurait voulu… Ainsi, Arthur se laissa faire de longues minutes en écoutant distraitement les paroles en français, la langue de Cénarf, « _Oyez, oyez, partout en ce monde ! Braves chevaliers, la menace gronde ! Entendez-vous ces plaintes profondes ? Vous seuls sur qui l'espoir se fonde ! Sachez maintenant viles et manants que Cénarf ira aux devants tous de ceux qui défient ses enfants; portez l'oriflamme droit devant que s'enfuient ceux qui menacent nos rangs !_»

Lorsqu'il s'arrête de tourner pour s'accrocher à un canapé en riant encore doucement, Arthur s'empressa de retrouver sa plume et son carnet ayant tombé quelque part dans la pièce, encore haletant lorsqu'il lui passa un petit mot griffonné, son écriture restant lisible et nette, que Francis s'empressa de lire en relevant des mèches cachant sa vision.

_Que vaut l'honneur ?_

Francis éclata de rire en lui repassant le carnet, « Aucun qui soit important, voyons. Juste que j'ai fait quelque chose de digne de mention, aujourd'hui, et ça me plait bien ! »

_Ce qui est ? Vous ne me le direz pas ?_

Le changelin le regarda avec un air un peu vexé, et Francis s'empressa de chasser sa moue en lui volant un baiser une nouvelle fois, repartant dans la pièce en lui prenant son carnet, pour le cacher dans sa poche, se penchant à son oreille pour murmurer, « Rien qui ne devrait être dit devant des oreilles indiscrètes, alors je te conseille de garder ce secret, mon cher Arthur ! S'il devait être éparpillé, je devrais me tourner vers toi, car nous avons signé le tout en langage codé avant que je n'écrive la lettre… la révolution de Raymnëg ne sera plus très longue. Nous allons aider le roi légitime à se remettre en place dès que pourra ! »

Francis se recula, et le regarda avec tendresse, puis caressa sa joue puis le serra contre lui tout en embrassant son front d'un geste encore en quelque part plutôt paternel et lui demanda, plus fort cette fois, dans une voix tellement sérieuse, celle d'un homme qui avait été profondément blessé et qui craignait de voir cela recommencer, une voix qu'il n'avait jamais entendue en ces quelques jours ou même de toute sa vie, qui l'ému au point qu'il hocha simplement la tête en l'entendant, « Ne me déçois pas, mon Arthur, d'accord ? »

Le changelin ne put que lever les yeux vers lui, hocher la tête lentement. Il lui reprit son carnet un instant, puis le lui redonna,

_Je ne vous décevrai pas, Francis._

**— That's it for today ! —**

Alors, comment c'était ? Vachement long, je sais. 10 056 mots, c'est quand même pas rien… et je vais devoir tenir ça pour au-dessus de 10 chapitres… AAAH. Ça fera une fic hyper longue, lol

Aaaah ! Fuckin' YEAH. J'ai retrouvé de vieux disques que j'avais à douze ans quand je tripais solide sur les chevaliers et autre guerriers. Musique celtique et médiévale… juste ce dont j'avais d' besoin. En même temps, j' vais devoir demander à ma mère où elle a foutu mes CDs de Celtic Woman ou à quelle amie elle les a passé en me louangeant à fond — sur de vieux trucs, mais faut pas lui en vouloir, elles deviennent dur de la feuilles en vieillissant quand on leur répète que ces trucs-là, c'est d' la chiasse. Exemple, un vieux poème pourri d'une de mes premiers fics… Juste… BERK. Enfin bref, si fallait parler de ma mère, j'en aurais pour des heures.

Les noms des pays viennent directement de HetaQuest… j'avais pas envie de créer, fouiller, bref, juste de proser. En relisant un petit bouquin que ma mère m'avait acheté, j'ai lu que dormir dans des draps bleus virilise un homme… Eheh, ça m'a vachement fait pensé à Francis sur ce coup-là, même si, en faite, paraît qu'il a un beau corps. J' crois que c'est un truc de mexicain, aussi, le coup du drap bleu.

OUI. Il y aura effectivement des grosses références à FFXII XD… Parce que ce jeu me fait triper depuis un bail et puis j'ai très envie de placer des petits noms çà et là pour rigoler ~ Et la petite chanson de Francis vient du disque Faëria, basé sur les trucs des Chevaliers d'Émeraude par Anne Robillard.

Bref, on continue avec un p'tit truc con ._.

**Arthur, lance des trucs qui lui tombent sous la main à Ero qui évite même pas : **JE TE HAIS SALE CONNE !

**Ero, se masse légèrement le crâne sans trop s'en occuper : **M' fous moi la paiiix ! *** lui envoie un frigo qu'il évite de justesse *** J' te signale que t'as rien de si grave que ça.

**Arthur, avec un air indigné : **JE SUIS MUET. Et y a pas que ça… ça t'excite, l'hermaphrodisme, hein ?

**Ero, rigole et bave un peu : **Ouais, des nénés et une bite, y a rien de mieux ! L' meilleur des deux mondes, quoi.

**Francis arrive et va câliner Arthur et Ero en même temps : **Et moi j'ai l' beau rôle ~

**Ero fait un air mauvais à l'anglais : **Ehehe ! Normal, Francidou, t'es gentil au fond. Pour un pervers harceleur, hein.

**Arthur, roule les yeux : **Et il a jamais rien de mauvais, hein ?

**Ero, se jette sur Francis pour le protéger en lui fichant la tête dans ses nibards : **NOOOON. On touche pas à Francidou ! J' te torture, c'est un compliment… Francidou, j'y arrive pô !

**Arthur, totalement découragé : **… okay, mais sors-lui la tête de là. *** s'énerve un peu en voyant que Francis a l'air de plutôt apprécier ***

**Ero, jubilant : **T'es JALOUX !

**Arthur, rougit et s'énerve : **NON, MAIS TU VAS L'ÉTOUFFER AVEC TES AIRBAGS, CRÉTINE !


End file.
